


The culinary torch incident

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal is a snob, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Swearing, Will likes to cook, and bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loves to find good recipes online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The culinary torch incident

Will became very interested in looking up recipes online. Yeah sure, his husband was almost a professional chef but Will enjoyed cooking from time to time. While Hannibal was the right men to cook meat and other fancy dishes, Will was a country and simple guy who liked to make sweets. He loved baking and frosting stuff and he admitted having a sweet tooth. 

Today he was looking up crème brulee because he was sure it was fairly easy to make, except for one detail. The culinary torch. He tried finding substitutes but didn’t had any lucky. Apparently he would have to make something else and that frustrated him. 

\- Dammit! – He yelled in frustration. 

\- What is it, my love? – Hannibal was in another room but heard Will anyways. His husband had frustration and disappointment reeking all over his smell. 

\- I’m frustrated. – He pulled his dark curls and dropped his head in the mahogany table with a dull thud. 

\- I can see and smell that. – Hannibal scrunched his nose. – Why are you frustrated?

\- Can’t you tell? – Will asked irritated. Hannibal refused to roll his eyes. 

\- I can’t read minds. 

\- I want to make crème brulee. 

Hannibal raised his brows in surprise. 

\- What’s the problem? Do it. 

\- I can’t. – He raised his head and looked at his husband. – I need a culinary torch. 

Hannibal blinked a few times, clearly confused. 

\- So?

\- I don’t have a culinary torch, Hannibal. Who the fuck has a culinary torch? 

\- I do. 

Will stared at him with his mouth open. Hannibal only stared back. 

\- Of course you have one. – Will rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his face. – You’re the biggest culinary snob in the world, of course you have a fucking culinary torch. 

\- So you’ll make the crème brulee? – He asked, still unfazed by the whole episode. 

Will rolled his eyes for good measure once again. 

\- Yeah, I’ll make the damn crème brulee. – With that Will got up and walked to the kitchen with a smiling Hannibal behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by me. I am the one who likes to find recipes online. I wanted to make créme brulee but thought "Who the fuck has a culinary torch lying around?" Then it hit me. Hannibal probably does.


End file.
